Dulces Onigiris
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: Soma se levanta temprano sin pensarserlo, y al bajar encuentra a una concentrada Megumi preparando los onigiris que más tarde comerán los chicos de la residencia. (One-shot)


Era una mañana tranquila y fresca. Por alguna razón, Soma se había levantado más temprano de lo usual (tal vez fuera que la noche anterior estaba demasiado cansado para ir a beber con los chicos) pero la cuestión es que no pudo volver a pegar un ojo. Miró por la ventana. La pálida claridad azulada del amanecer se asomaba con el sol. Era realmente muy temprano.

Sin nada más para hacer, salió de la cama y se vistió perezosamente. Era sábado, así que seguramente pronto todos se levantarían para ir a cuidar el pequeño cultivo de la residencia. Era mejor que no se quedara remoloneando en la cama.

Bajó por las escaleras y casi por instinto se dirigió a la cocina, al oler la fragancia del arroz cociéndose, pudo advertir que alguien se había levantado antes que nadie ¿Sería la vieja?

Pero no, la que laboriosamente preparaba onigiris en la mesada era Megumi, con suaves masajes le daba forma al arroz, con un cariño tan suyo y maternal que a Soma le dio por sonreír.

-Bueeenos días Tadokoro –dijo Soma asomándose por sobre su hombro derecho- ¿Onigiris para el desayuno?

-¡Bu-buaww! –chilló ella por el repentino susto, casi dejando caer la bola de sus manos- ¡S-soma-kun! ¡No me asustes así! –se dio la vuelta hacia el chico con una pequeña mueca de reproche.

-Perdón, perdón –respondió el restándole importancia- sigues siendo muy asustadiza, Tadokoro-san…

-Pe-pero si vienes tan de repente… -se excusó ella desviando el rostro sonrojado a su trabajo.

-Bueno, bueno, perdona, ya te lo dije –volvió a decir Soma- ¿Quieres ayuda?

-S-si –sonrió por fin ella mirándole- Gracias Soma-kun.

-Yo te debería agradecer a ti –sonrió él de vuelta mientras se lavaba las manos- Realmente nos debes apreciar para levantarte tan temprano a preparar el desayuno… -añadió mientras tomaba un poco de arroz de la olla humeante.

-Es que me gusta ver sus rostros disfrutando mi comida… -dijo ella con dulzura mientras volvía la mirada a su onigiri- luego de esforzarse en el huerto…

Soma la miró con disimulo. Megumi ponía una cara tan tranquilizadora y cálida cuando hablaba de sus sentimientos… y a él le encantaba observarla. Quería ver esa cara más seguido.

A decir verdad, al principio no le había parecido la gran cosa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Megumi tenía esa esencia de cocinera confiable, de las que quieres volver a comer y degustar su comida, de esas que te saludan al entrar y salir personalmente y cuyos locales siempre olían a diversos sabores y especias, cálidos y reconfortantes como un platillo en la casa de mamá.

-Tadokoro… -dijo de repente mientras la miraba fijamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? –ella se dio vuelta de nuevo al ver que la miraba tan intensamente.

-Tienes un arroz en el labio.

-¡¿Eh?! –Megumi comenzó a mover los brazos para quitárselo con el codo.

-Espera –Soma acercó su mano y paso con suavidad el dedo sobre su boca, dejándola atónita.

-S-soma… -ella enrojeció violentamente.

-¿Hum? ¿Qué pasa? –el parecía desconcertado.

-E-es que es muy vergonzoso….

-No tanto como esto –sin detenerse a pensarlo, Soma se inclinó hacia ella sin soltar su arroz, y le depositó un beso seguido de una pequeña lamida- Tenías otro más arriba.

-Ahh… ahh… -Megumi parecía mirar al infinito y una hermosa expresión de desconcierto y placer recorrían su rostro- Te-tenías razón… -volvió rápidamente la mirada al arroz, incapaz de verlo a la cara.

-Pe….perdona yo… -como una reacción tardía, Soma comenzaba recién a sonrojarse y tomar nota del impulso que había tenido ¿Qué había sido eso?

Siguieron en silencio preparando las bolas de arroz y llenándolas de las diferentes clases de relleno que Megumi había preparado, en un extraño silencio con pequeñas miradas furtivas que se lanzaban el uno al otro. Cuando por fin taparon el último bento, ambos suspiraron a la vez.

-S-s-soma-kun… -la voz de Megumi se partía en balbuceos- t-tendríamos que ir al… huerto…

-Si… -dijo él con gesto ausente.

La chica juntó los bentos para ponerlos en una canasta junto al té, pero antes de levantarla Soma la detuvo del brazo.

-Yo lo llevo –se ofreció.

Ella lo miró con algo de miedo, pero asintió y alejó el brazo. Más él no la soltó.

-¿Soma…kun?

-D-dime si no te gustó, Tadakoro –era extraño verlo nervioso, pero se sentía humillado. Tal vez había asustado a Megumi y ya no volverían a estar igual nunca- podemos olvidarlo y hacer como si no haya pasado nada…

-Yo… -ella tragó saliva, no podía negarse a sí misma y hacer como que nada había pasado, este era el momento para confirmarse y ser valiente, no podía temer, debía confiar en sí misma, así como él le había hecho hacer con su cocina- S-soma-kun…

Se paró de puntillas y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras volvía a besar a su compañero. Soma, sorprendido, la miró unos momentos para confirmar que no había sido solo su impresión. Pero no, allí estaba una sonrojada y nerviosa Megumi mirando con vergüenza la punta de sus pies.

La tomó con más seguridad de los hombros y alzó su mentón para besarla de nuevo, ya seguro de que había ganado esta batalla. Aunque algo lenta, Tadokoro correspondió, aferrándose a sus labios. Era un sabor muy peculiar. Era dulce, y tibio.

Soma se dijo a si mismo que nunca había probado un dulce así, tan extraño e hipnotizante, pensó en los besos de chocolate, en los parfaitt de crema y avellana, en una cálida y humeante taza de café con leche. Para Megumi, fue como volar entre nubes de algodón de azúcar, cayendo en lagunas de caramelo y crema.

Cuando se separaron, con algo de esfuerzo, sintieron en los labios y lenguas el latente gusto del otro. Se miraron a los ojos, y ahora ambos estaban colorados.

En los labios y en sus mentes apareció lo mismo: Un onigiri con centro de caramelo.

Era extraño, pero delicioso, bueno, tal vez en la realidad no.

Se sonrieron como idiotas y Soma volvió a tomar la canasta, extendiendo la mano libre a su compañera. Megumi la tomó con aún un poco de vergüenza, escondiendo la mirada. Soma solo podía sonreír, como siempre.


End file.
